The Sensory Disease Clinical Research Center is operated in conjunction with a core laboratory located in a specialized nursing unit of the University of Chicago Hospitals. Clinical studies are carried out in a variety of diseases applied to man with a variety of findings from the experimental laboratories. Major effort is devoted to sophisticated analyses of retinal function in animals and man in correlation with ophthalmoscopy, fluorescein angiography, and microscopic studies, using both the electron microscope and light microscope.